TTFN
by Lily the iPod
Summary: A short chat between the Pretty Committee on the night before returning to school. Set before Dial L for Loser.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except the plot and screen names. I didn't come up with the title or writing the story like a chat either. I got those two ideas from one of my favorite books by Lauren Myracle.

It was 3 weeks after the expulsion thing. Principle Burns had let TPC back into OCD as long as they took at least 1 extra-curricular activity. Massie was taking Advanced Fashion Design, Alicia had to tutor 7th and 6th graders in Spanish, Kristen was helping coach the 6th grade volleyball team, and Claire had to join Knitting Club with Dylan. It wasn't all that fun, but at least they were back in the school. It was a rainy day, and Claire was sitting in front of her new iBook laptop writing an e-mail to Cam. Then she saw the little red circle next to Massie's screen name turn green. She must have just logged on, so Claire decided to send her an IM.

Claire the Bear: Hey, Massie. What are you up to?

Massie the Queen Bee: Nothing much. I like our new screen names. They're just too cute.

Claire the Bear: I know, right? I can't believe AOL made all of their members change their screen names to their first name, then something that they are. I picked Claire the Bear because of my last screen name. Plus it rhymes.

Massie the Queen Bee: LOL! Yeah, I know. I picked Massie the Queen Bee because I am truly a queen bee. Everybody knows it too. I'm glad.

Claire the Bear: Of course everyone knows. You don't let anybody forget. LOL!

Massie the Queen Bee: Yeah, I guess you're right. Anyway, do you want to get Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan into a chat room?

Claire the Bear: Yeah, that would be awesome.

Massie the Queen Bee: ….

Claire the Bear: What?

Massie the Queen Bee: Set up the chat room. I have no idea how to do it, and I don't feel like going all the way to the instructions. I hate reading instructions. I hate reading in general.

Claire the Bear: I'm so sorry. I'll get right on it. It only takes about 3 minutes.

**The Pretty Committee's iChat**

**Massie the Queen Bee has entered the room.**

**Claire the Bear has entered the room.**

**Dylan the Redhead has entered the room.**

**Alicia the Spanish Girl has entered the room.**

**Kristen the Athlete has entered the room.**

Kristen the Athlete: Hey, girls! How's everyone?

Alicia the Spanish Girl: Hey, I'm fine.

Dylan the Redhead: Yeah, me too. Hey to everyone!

Claire the Bear: I'm great! I made the chat room!

Massie the Queen Bee: We know, Claire. I'm awesome too.

Alicia the Spanish Girl: So how does everyone like their new screen names?

Dylan the Redhead: I like it. I was going to change my old screen name anyway. I'm not so big anymore.

Alicia the Spanish Girl: No, you're not! You're like 90 pounds or something!

Dylan the Redhead: I know! It's great.

Massie the Queen Bee: Yeah, Dylan, and everyone else notices too.

Dylan the Redhead: Really!

Kristen the Athlete: Definitely! Derrington even told me that he heard Chris Plovert talking about how hot you are! He has forgotten all about Olivia.

Dylan the Redhead: OMG!

Claire the Bear: I heard that Olivia was going after Josh now though!

Alicia the Spanish Girl: NO WAY!

Massie the Queen Bee: I'm going to have a "talk" with Olivia.

**Olivia the Glitter Girl has entered the room.**

Olivia the Glitter Girl: Hey, guys! How is everyone doing?

Massie the Queen Bee: OMG!

Olivia the Glitter Girl: What's going on?

Alicia the Spanish Girl: Oh, nothing much. Just finding out that you're in love with my future boyfriend!

Kristen the Athlete: You're such a slut, Olivia! Alicia was your friend, and you just betrayed her!

Olivia the Glitter Girl: OMG! I AM NOT! YOU'RE SO MEAN, KRISTEN!

Claire the Bear: Just shut up, Olivia! We all know about your little secrets! Just go away and leave Alicia alone!

Massie the Queen Bee: Go Claire! Why don't you listen to Claire and leave us alone, Olivia?

Dylan the Redhead: Woo! You go, guys! We never liked you, Olivia. Nobody ever did. So do us all a favor and move to Indiana.

**Olivia the Glitter Girl has left the room.**

Alicia the Spanish Girl: Alright! Let that byotch run to her mother!

Kristen the Athlete: LOL!

Massie the Queen Bee: Did you see Claire back there? She was on fire!

Dylan the Redhead: OMG! I know!

Claire the Bear: LOL! Thanks, guys. I was just trying to defend Alicia.

Massie the Queen Bee: Trying? You did the thing! You, Dylan, and Kristen!

Dylan the Redhead: Takes a boy

Dylan the Redhead: OMG! LOL! Takes a bow

Kristen the Athlete: HA! Take a boy! I will!

Alicia the Spanish Girl: Me too! Thanks, Dylan!

Claire the Bear: Sorry to ruin all the fun, but it's 11 PM! We should turn in.

Massie the Queen Bee: Yeah, we should. It's pretty late.

Kristen the Athlete: Okay! Bye, guys! I'll see you at school tomorrow!

Dylan the Redhead: Bye!

Claire the Bear: Sleep tight!

Alicia the Spanish Girl: Don't let the bedbugs bite!

Massie the Queen Bee: TTFN.

**Massie the Queen Bee has left the room.**

**Alicia the Spanish Girl has left the room.**

**Claire the Bear has left the room.**

**Kristen the Athlete has left the room.**

**Dylan the Redhead has left the room.**


End file.
